One-Eye (Speckles)
One-Eye is the main antagonist of the 2012 epic adventure drama film Speckles the Tarbosaurus (also known as The Dino King) Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Gwangi vs. One-Eye Possible Opponents * Jurassic Park ** Roberta ** Spinosaurus ** Indominus Rex * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * King Kong ** King Kong ** Vastatosaurus Rex ** Tyrannosaurus Rex * Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) History 80 million years ago during the Cretaceous period, dinosaurs ruled the Korean Peninsula the same way they ruled the rest of the Earth. At that time, the part of the land now known as Jeonnam Yeosu was the forest habitat of a powerful carnivorous dinosaur: Tarbosaurus. The youngest of a family of Tarbosaurus, Speckles, wds a curious and playful child. Along with his mother and siblings, he lives happily in the forest, waiting patiently to learn to hunt. When that day arrived, it marked the beginning of a long and painful journey into adulthood for Speckles. The cunning One-Eye, an older Tyrannosaurus Rex looking for a new home, attacked Speckles's herd one day and, smelling sure victory, viciously tore Speckles's family away from him to usurp their territory. For twenty years, One-Eye would hound Speckles' life and rule the valley with an iron claw until they fought for the last time, which ended with One-Eye's defeat as a pair of 100-foot long Tylosaurus devoured the sinister Tyrannosaurus. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Tyrannosaurus Rex * Age: Likely 40 at death (Was already an adult when Speckles was an infant, and terrorized Speckles' life for two decades) * Height: 12ft * Length: 40ft * Weight: 9 tons Powers and Abilities * Sharp teeth * Intelligence * Sharp claws * Superhuman strength * Swimming * Superhuman speed * Superhuman endurance * Superhuman stamina * Longevity ** He lived two decades after he had already reached maturity, whereas historical T-Rexes could only live 30 years Feats * Pushed a large boulder twice as big as he was * Could push dinosaurs his own size with little struggle * Tossed a young Tarbosaurus away with only one force of friction * Physically dragged himself out of a quicksand bog * Kept up with a stampede of dinosaurs that he had orchestrated * Chased down Speckles and Blue-Eyes during their younger years * Chased a fully grown Torosaurus * Dodged a Therizinosaurus' claws * Could keep up with other theropods in combat * Took hits from an enraged Speckles * Tanked bites from two 100-foot long Tylosaurus * Survived falling off a cliff into the ocean, violently hitting the cliffside on the way down * Killed an Ankylosaurus by trapping it with a boulder so it would be defenseless against him * Started a dinosaur stampede that killed Speckles' siblings * Fought and killed Speckles' mother * Ruled the valley as king of the dinosaurs for over twenty years * Haunted Speckles' life ever since the latter was only an infant * Presumably killed countless other dinosaurs during his reign * Fought Speckles and Blue-Eyes simultaneously * Fought and killed a Therizinosaurus * Escaped from a natural disaster that destroyed Speckles and Blue-Eyes' territory * Killed Speckles Jr.'s sibling * Almost killed Speckles until he was devoured by the Tylosauruses Weaknesses * Still only an animal * No ranged options * Failed to kill Speckles multiple times * Sociopathic, ruthless and narcissistic Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:2010s Category:Dinosaurs Category:Movie Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Reptilians Category:Monsters